Let's play Prison Break
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. Michael and Sara's children, Chrissie aged 10, Conlan aged 7 and Ellie aged 4, decide to have a go at their own fathers game! Funny little Scofield family one shot :D


**Hiya this is not a fic to be taken seriously, it was just a funny little moment that popped into my head, so enjoy and don't judge me, I just wanted to have a little giggle LOL**

* * *

**Title:** Let's play Prison Break

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Family/Humour

**Pairing:** Michael/Sara, but mainly Michael and his children

**Author notes:** Hey…This was just a silly little idea that popped into my head LOL…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU. Michael's children Chrissie aged 10, Conlan aged 7 and Ellie aged 4, decide to have a go at their own fathers game! Funny little Scofield family one shot :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Prison Break characters, they all belong to FOX…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Michael _sigh_…

* * *

**Let's play Prison Break!**

"Morning" Michael whispered into Sara's ear as he wrapped his arms about her waist, his breath intoxicating along her neck.

"Morning, nice to see you finally decided to get up" Sara mocked as she turned and placed a welcoming kiss onto his lips, taken back as Michael responded with much more passion.

"Sorry about that, now, where were we?" Michael asked seductively, claiming his wife lips once again.

"Mike…Michael! Stop the kids are only next door" Sara managed to say in between kisses, gasping for air as Michael suddenly released her lips, immediately missing their closeness, but she was right the kids were only in the next room.

"Fine, you sure know how to torture a guy Mrs Scofield" Michael teased, stepping away and helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"What are they doing in there? It sounds like animals have escaped from the zoo and landed in our house" Michael asked, wincing as he heard a vase of some kind get smashed from the other room. "I'll go" Michael reassured Sara, noting the look of anger cross her face, not wanting to have to explain to the police if she was tempted to kill one of their mischievous children.

He turned the corner to the living room and was greeted by a flying pillow that smacked him directly in the face. "Hey! What are you lot doing? And what did you break?" Michael shot his questions left right and centre; however, he felt no need to push for answers when his three children walked into view and he noticed they each had a pen and had jointly covered one another in ink.

"Let me rephrase that…What the _hell_ are you doing?" Michael couldn't help the laughter escape him at the sight of his four, seven and ten year old children covered in scribblings from head to toe.

"We're playing Prison Break Dad, Conlan has been arrested and we are trying to break him out" Ellie, their youngest daughter explained, pulling her brother forwards as she spoke her words, tugging on the hand made cuffs on his wrists, innocently made from one of their Dad's work ties.

"You're playing…Prison Break?" Michael didn't know what to say, they had never been anything but honest with their children about Michael's past, but he was starting to think that wasn't such a good idea. "The pen?" Michael didn't need to ask, but he was surprised that he was actually finding this highly amusing.

"We've drawn the map of the prison on our skin, just like you Daddy!" Ellie excitedly replied, running to her father's side, showing off her scribbles that he could just make out as a door way and a picture of a key. Michael couldn't hold himself back much longer, a huge grin spread across his face and a loud batch of laughter shot from his mouth.

"And guess what Dad?" Conlan piped up from his imprisonment under the custody of his eldest sister Chrissie, his face bemused by his fathers hysterical reaction, deciding that maybe his dad would like to join in, after all he was the expert.

"What's that son?" Michael was worried now, his laughter ceased, only just, that look in his son's eyes scared him; nothing good could come of this game. Michael thought suddenly as his son grinned mischievously.

"You're the guard!" Conlan laughed as Ellie threw herself at her father, catching him off guard, tumbling backwards as Michael fell to the floor a shocked expression masking his face.

"We will escape!" Ellie and Chrissie shouted as the game only just started to get exciting.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope this made you laf as it did me, well i hop i have given justice to a scene that was probably more funny in my own head LOL**

**All of your reveiws a very much appreciated...so please please let me know what you think :D**


End file.
